inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuryuu
Hakuryuu '''(白竜) is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero, that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon and in the Chrono Stone Movie "Inazuma Eleven Go VS Danball Senki W. In this movie, he is the number 7. Personality At the beginning of the movie, he was very evil since he was on Kibayama's side. He also knew Tsurugi. At the end of the movie, after his defeat, he became a really nice guy. Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes are brown. He wears the uniform of his team and has the orange captain band. 's captain]] For his height, he is taller than some of his teammates and he has a fair skin color. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in somesort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. .]] Later, his team, Unlimited Shining, appeared, and have a match with Raimon. Before it started, he and Tsurugi had a talk. During the match, Raimon was badly beaten after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane, and lost 12-0. Before he left, he was seen to talk to Tsurugi about being a third rate SEED. After that, Hakuryuu vanished. Later, he appeared when Tsurugi was training, in his uniform, and talked to him. Then, he reappeared as the captain and forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Enchant Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. Then, he scored the first goal for Team Zero with a normal shoot which was able to beat Sangoku easily. He also used Seijuu Shining Dragon to break through Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus, and scored the second goal using his keshin hissatsu, White Breath. When Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, Hakuryuu's keshin wasn't too strong to stop it and his keshin was broken through. Later, his teammates lent him their strength, so that Hakuryuu would be able to make K eshin Fusion with Shuu. At the end of the movie, he used Zero Magnum with Shuu a last time, but Sangoku stopped it with a new hissatsu, Burai Hand. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma then used Evolution, Hebino couldn't stop it with Serpent Fang, and he and Shuu stopped the shoot. When Team Zero lost the match, Hakuryuu was seen talking to everyone at Raimon about how can someone like him lose to them, but Tenma explained him about his defeat. Then, he shaked hands with Tsurugi as he stated to tsurugi that tsurugi is the strongest rival to him to defeat. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *SH White Hurricane' *'SH White Breath' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Sword of Excalibur' *'OF Sprint Warp' (GO/Wii Game) *'DF Air Bullet' (GO/Wii Game) Keshin *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' (with Shuu's keshin) Trivia *His name consists of ''haku, which means 'white' and ryuu, which means 'dragon'. If this is connected, it means 'white dragon', which is also connected to his keshin Seijuu Shining Dragon. *He shares the same seiyuu with many memorable characters from other anime such as Grell Sutcliffe from Kuroshitsuji, Lelouch Vi Britania from Code Geass, Shinra Kishitani from Durarara!!, Kimihiro Watanuki from XxxHolic, Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago, and many more. Coincidentally, Hakyruu's seiyuu has worked with Shuu's seiyuu before where their characters were very close together in Durarara!! and Letter Bee. *He seems to resemble N from Pokémon Black and White in terms of appearance, especially his hair. *Both him and Shuu also resemble Reshiram and Zekrom from the Pokémon movie, because Seijuu Shining Dragon fires a energy beam like Reshiram, and Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus slashes the ball with his sword, which is similar to Zekrom since they are both physical. *It is seen that Hakuryuu knew Tsurugi before the movie for an unknown reason. They are also known to be rivals. *He and Sein are both similar due to the colour of their shoot and the type of element, both are light type. They also both have Zero Magnum and White Hurricane in the GO game. *In the case of Desuta and Sein, Desuta is dark and he is "bad", and Sein is light and he is "good" (when he was in the Dark Angel was because he was "mesmerized") but with he with Shuu, he is light and is "bad" and Shuu is dark and is "good." Category:Keshin Drawer Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Unlimited Shining Category:Zero Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Antagonist Category:Zero Extreme Category:Chaos Angel Zero Category:Incarnates Category:Shine Thousand Category:Boys Category:Protagonist